paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Pups Are Go Episode 1: The Mighty Pups and Fireflash
This is the first episode of the Mighty Pups Are Go series. Please do not edit this without the permeation of CP86 and PawPatrolThunderbird4. The Fireflash airliner has recently had a major overhaul and is now dubbed Fireflash MK2. It is now taking its median flight from London Heathrow to Hong Kong with Captain Jason J Helson at the controls, Lady Penelope and Parker are also on that flight. However an electrical fault causes several of its auxiliary functions to fail, including it's landing gear, the Mighty Pups must come up with a plan to help land Fireflash before it's radiation safety factor expires and all 600 passengers and 10 crew members become exposed to radiation poisoning. This episode is a loose adaptation of the original thunderbirds episode: Trapped In The Sky: Characters Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Everest, Skye, The Hood (Mentioned), Ryder, Lady Penelope, Parker, Captain Jason J Helson, Co-Pilot Raymond Barrett, John Tracy, Jeff Tracy, Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy (Mentioned), Sherbet (Belongs To PawPatrolThunderbird4), Brains. The Episode: *Cue Thunderbirds Countdown.* 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. MIGHTY PUPS ARE GO! *Cue episode preview scene with music.* *Cue thunderbirds theme song.* *Logo appears on screen.* Pilot thunderpaw 1- Chase. (Super speed.) Pilot thunderpaw 5- Marshall. (Super heat.) Pilot thunderpaw 2- Rubble. (Super strength.) Co-pilot thunderpaw 2- Sherbet. (Super strength.) Aquanaut thunderpaw 4- Zuma. (Water power.) Astronaut thunderpaw 3- Skye. (Whirlwind power.) Engineer thunderpaw 8- Rocky. (Super fix-it.) Backup ops thunderpaw 7- Everest. (Ice power.) Based on thunderbirds by Garry Anderson. Produced by PawPatrolThunderbird4 and CP86. Written by PawPatrolThunderbird4 and CP86. Music by Barry Gary. Directed by Keith Chapman. *Episode opens.* *Cue Fireflash Theme.* News Reporter: London Heathrow Airport, the largest of London's 6 airports. With 4 terminal buildings and 2 runways, it is also the home of what many consider to be the finest aircraft ever designed. *Episode name appears on screen for a few seconds.* News Reporter: Fireflash, the world's first hypersonic passenger airliner. With it's twin atomus jet engines, it is able to reach a maximum speed of 4567 miles an hour. The aircraft has recently received a major overhall and is now dubbed Fireflash MK2, it will be taking it's maiden flight to Hong Kong China today and the Heathrow ground crew are 100% sure that nothing will go wrong on this historic flight for the Fireflash. *Meanwhile at Adventure Bay, many thousands of miles from London Heathrow, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall and Everest wearing their collars only are all laying around the ground floor of the lookout board out of their minds.* Chase: (Sighs) Is anyone else extremely board? *Everyone else nods their heads.* Zuma: Yeah, we haven't had a single emergency call for almost a week. Chase: Must be a new record. Marshall: But do you know what we haven't used for over a month? Chase: What's that Marshall? Marshall: Our Mighty Pup powers. Chase: Yeah, why don't we have any emergencies that require us to use our Mighty Pup powers? Rocky: You know I actually completely forgot about all the aircraft we have stored underground that international rescue built for us. Zuma: Pups, I can tell you all now that our next emergency call is most defiantly going to be a Paw Patrol International one, I just know it. Chase: I'll bet you a bag of pup treats on that one. Zuma: Deal. *Just then, Skye comes running in.* Skye: Hey pups, come and have a look at what's on the TV, it's both really cool and really interesting. Chase: Alright then Skye. *Everyone follows Skye into the TV room, the Fireflash news report is on the screen.* *Cue Fireflash standing theme.* News Reporter: And here you can see Fireflash getting it's passengers on board, it is almost ready for departure to Hong Kong. Rocky: Whoa! What is that amazing thing? Skye: Apparently it's called Fireflash and it was the first hypersonic passenger airliner ever to be built. It has just received a major overhall and is taking it's first flight with it's new modifications today, bound for Hong Kong China. Rubble: Hey I remember the Fireflash, Sherbet told us about it once. Didn't he tell us something about The Hood putting a bomb in fireflash's landing gear and international rescue coming to save it? Skye: Yes I do remember that now, that was IR's first ever rescue wasn't it? Everest: Oh yes he did tell us that. *Cue Fireflash take off theme.* *Fireflash begins to taxi to Heathrow south runway.* News Reporter: As you can now see, Fireflash is now making it's way to Heathrow Airport south runway to take off. Because this is a hypersonic aircraft, the usually 12 hour long flight is today on Fireflash scheduled to take just under 2 hours. Skye: Wow! Fireflash may not be as fast as thunderbird 1, but still, for a civilian passenger aircraft, 4567 miles an hour is extremely fast. *The Green Light on the runway shows and Fireflash is clear to take off.* News Reporter: There we are viewers, Fireflash has been given the all clear and is now taking off. *Fireflash races down the runway and takes off into the sky.* Chase: Well, that really is an incredible aircraft. Skye: I know right, not as good as thunderbird 1 but still, the best passenger airliner I have ever seen. *Meanwhile, Fireflash is continuing to climb higher and higher and Air Terranian Captain Jason J Helson is in the cockpit in the tailfin of Fireflash.* *Sonicboom.mp4.* Captain Helson: There we go, though the sound barrier, Mach 1.2. Raymond: Mach 1.5, Mach 1.8, Mach 2, Mach 2.3, Mach 2.5, Mach 2.8, Mach 3. Full power. *Raymond activates full power mode. Fireflash is seen climbing faster and higher.* Raymond: Mach 3.8, Mach 4, 4.2, 4.5, 4.8, 5, 5.2, 5.4, 5.7, Mach 6. We have reached Fireflash's maximum speed, 6 times the speed of sound. Height 200,000 feet. Captain Helson: Leaving off. *Fireflash levels off and is flying at its constant height.* Raymond: Switching to automatic flight plan. *Raymond turns on the automatic flight plan for Hong Kong. Meanwhile in one of the wing lounges of Fireflash, Lady Penelope and Parker are on a business trip to Hong Kong and they are taking FAB 1 with them in Fireflash's vehicle garage.* Flight attendant (Though Speaker): Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now reached our cruising speed and altitude for today's flight. You may now unfasten your seatbelts and roam around the aircraft if you wish. Lady Penelope: I'm so glad we decided to chose the maiden flight of Fireflash MK2 to go on our little business trip, I'm also glad that they decided to keep Fireflash's vehicle garage. I don't know what we'd do if we didn't bring FAB 1 everywhere we went, would we Parker? Parker: Yes M'lady. *The aircraft zooms across the sky like a rocket. An hour and forty-five minutes later. It begins its descent into Hong Kong International Airport, it lowers its landing gears but none of the wheels come down. Captain Helson lifts up the gears and then lets them down again but it doesn work again.* Captain Helson: Mayday! Mayday! This is Fireflash, Hong Kong tower, we have an electrical fault with the landing gears. Controller: Okay, we'll send help right away. Chief, Fireflash has a electrical problem with the landing gears. Chief Controller: Okay, notify all emergency units and there's more where that came from. *Picks up the telephone.* Chief Controller: Calling International Rescue! Calling International Rescue! This is an emergency! * Up in Thunderbird 5, John receives their distress call.* John: Hong Kong Airport, this is International Rescue, we're on our way. Jonn: International Rescue, this is Thunderbird 5. We have a situation. *On Tracy Island, Jeff is listening in to John's call.* Jeff: So, Fireflash is in trouble again is it? John: That's right father. Jeff: Hmm, we've been in this situation before, The Hood put a bomb in Fireflash's landing gear so it couldn't land. Scott: Oh yes, I remember that farther, that was our very first rescue mission. Didn't Virgil use the elevator cars to land Fireflash on? Sherbet: Yes he did, but Virgil's away with thunderbird 2 on a different rescue mission at the moment, so we can't do that same thing again. Jeff: Well, I don't know about you two, but personally, I see this as an opportunity for Paw Patrol International to prove themselves. Brains: That may be a good I-I-I-Idea but I didn't build any e-e-elevator cars for thunderpaw 2 to transport. Jeff: Well I'll call them anyway, they might just have a plan of their own. *Meanwhile back at the lookout, Ryder is making confidential audio records regarding Paw Patrol International at the top of the lookout.* Ryder: File 1316202, top secret, subject: Paw Patrol International. Our super powers, aircraft and equipment are all way ahead of their time. In the wrong hands, they could be utilised to deystory life rather than save it. *Then, the screen starts flashing and beeping, Jeff is calling in, Ryder presses a button on his pad.* Ryder: Go ahead Jeff. *The screen switches to show Jeff.* Jeff: Hello Ryder, could you please get the pups up here at once, I must speak with them immediately, this is an emergency. Ryder: Oh is it? Right away then Jeff, getting them up here now. *Ryder presses the call button on his pad to call the pups up to the top of the lookout.* Ryder: Paw Patrol, it's time for an international rescue. All the pups: Finally, Ryder needs us! *Marshall as usual trips himself up on one of the cushions and crashes into everyone in the elevator.* Marshall: The Tracy boys should really rename their organisation to intercrashnal rescue. *Everyone laughs and the elevator door closes.* *One mighty pup elevator scene later.* Chase: Paw Patrol International ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, Jeff Tracy's on the screen, he wants to speak with you all at once. Jeff: Hello pups. All the pups: Hello Jeff. Rocky: So why do you wanna speak to us Jeff? What's the emergency? Jeff: Well, you know the Fireflash the atomic airliner? Skye: Oh yes the Fireflash, we were actually watching that on TV earlier today. Why has something happened to it? Jeff: Unfortunately yes, it's landing gear has failed and it can't land. All the pups: Aw no! Rubble: How long has it got before it runs out of fuel? Jeff: Well because Fireflash is an atomic airliner, it could theoretically stay up there for 6 months, but Fireflash's time in the air is limited to just 3 hours because after that time, it's anti radiation shield is going to need servicing. They have already been in the air for an hour and 50 minutes, if they are not down in 1 hour and 10 minutes, all 600 passengers and 10 crew members on board Fireflash are going to suffer from radiation poisoning. *All the pups gasp.* Chase: Don't worry Jeff, that is not going to happen, not on our watch, we will get to Hong Kong airport at once. Jeff: Great, thanks you guys, I will be sending Scott and Sherbet along in thunderbird 1 to help you out if need-be. Tracy Island out. Chase: Well pups, this is it then, Mighty Pups, Are Go! Zuma: You owe me a bag of pup treats when we get back. Chase: Rest assured Zuma, you will get it. *Cue original 1965 thunderbird 1 launch theme.* *They all step into the elevator and are taken down to thunderpaw 1's storage hanger. (And I can't be bothered to describe the rest of the thunderpaw 1 launch sequence so go to its page to have a look.) Thunderpaw 1 blasts off, climbing higher and higher into the sky. All the pups and Ryder are in thunderpaw 1 with Chase at the controls.* Chase: Changing to horizontal flight. *Chase moves the control leavers back and thunderpaw 1 switches to horizontal flight mode. Thunderbird 1 meanwhile has already taken off and is about 20 minutes behind thunderpaw 1.* Scott: Thunderpaw 1 this is thunderbird 1, do you read me? Over. Chase: Loud and clear thunderbird 1. Scott: What is your ETA at Hong Kong International Airport? Chase: My what? Scott: ETA, estimated time of arrival. In approximately how many minutes will you be arriving at Hong Kong International Airport? Chase: Oh right, my ETA is 38 minutes Scott. Once we land, we will formulate a rescue plan for Fireflash and then inform you on our plan once you land. Scott: Affirmative thunderpaw 1, we will be landing approximately 20 minutes after you land. Chase: F.A.B thunderbird 1, over and out. *Thunderpaw 1 and thunderbird 1 continue on with their hypersonic flights towards Hong Kong. Meanwhile, Fireflash is still unable to land and it's radiation safety factor is now down to 50 minutes.* Captain Helson: We got to get the passengers to get their oxygen masks on. Raymond: Already on it. *The co pilot activates the seatbelt sign and the passengers quickly put on the oxygen masks. Meanwhile, Thunderpaw 1 is approaching Hong Kong International Airport.* Contoller: Sir, aircraft approaching from the east, height 10,000 feet. Air speed...15,000 miles an hour?! Chief: 15,000 miles an hour? Have you gone crazy? Chase: Thunderbird 1 we are now on the approach to Hong Kong International Airport, height 10,000 feet, air speed 15,000 miles and hour. Will be touching down in a couple of minutes. Scott (Through Radio): F.A.B *Thunderpaw 1 deployes its wings so it can land.* Chase: Hong Kong tower this is Paw Patrol International, Fireflash is in trouble and we are equipped to help you. Requesting permission to land. Chief: Paw Patrol International? Controller: That must be the aircraft I just picked up. Chief: This I must see. Paw Patrol International, you are clear to land. Use south runway. Chase: Will not require runway, coming in vertically. *Thunderpaw 1 activates it's landing gear and vertical landing thrusters. Thunderpaw 1 descends and touches down at the far end of the south runway. They all exit thunderpaw 1 and step out into the tarmac.* Chase: Now listen Hong Kong tower, I want men and transport to take us to your control tower and I want your assurance that you will place guards around my aircraft to ensure that no photographs are taken. Chief: Paw Patrol International, please give us information about your organisation, we cannot grant facilities without knowing more details. Chase: Look there are more than 600 people on that plane with about 30 minutes to live! Now you can't help them but I believe we can! Now what's it gonna be? Chief: Alright Paw Patrol International, but I just hope you know what your doing. *A bus comes to take them all to the control tower while airport police cars pull up around thunderpaw 1 to protect it from photographers. Then they arrive at the control tower to talk to the chief controller.* Chase: Hi, we're Paw Patrol International. Chief controller: Thank goodness you came. We only have another 30 minutes before Fireflash's radiation safety factor expires. Chase: Yes, we are fully aware of that, but don't worry, I've got a plan. Ryder: Okay, go on. Chase: If we can't save them using international rescue's pod vehicles, we can land the aircraft with Everest's ice and snow powers while Rubble and Sherbet hold the aircraft up as it lands. Skye: But how will they hold it up if the aircraft is moving really fast down the runway? Chase: That's where you come in Skye, I was thinking that they could ride on your whirlwind with you and then you try to match Fireflash's speed and then they deploy their claw arms and exactly the right moment in exactly the right spot to catch Fireflash and then you slow the aircraft down and land it in Everest's snow bank. Skye: Ok, makes sense. Chase: Well, what do you think? Chief: Sounds unstable but it should work. Chase: Great, thanks Chief. International Rescue will be here to assist us with our rescue plan in approximately 15 minutes. Chief: Message received and understood. Chase: Thunderbird 1, please confirm estimated time of arrival Hong Kong Airport. Scott: Arriving in 13 minutes Chase. Chase: Brilliant Scott. We will be waiting for you at the end of Hong Kong south runway once you land, then we will explain our plan to you. Scott: F.A.B. Chase: Fireflash from Paw Patrol International, in approximately 20 minutes from now I will request you to land using Hong Kong south runway. You are to come in with landing gear up. Make a completly normal approach...and keep your head. Captain Helson: Message understood. What's the action? Chase: Now listen carefully Fireflash, we can't afford any mistakes. Two of our pups are going to catch you with their super strong claw arms, they will be riding with a third pup who has the power to create pink whirlwinds. You are to position Fireflash in the exact spot where the two other pups will catch you. The third pup will be giving you all the instructions, you must carry them out to the letter. One minor slip up and this entire rescue operation will be a complete failure. A fourth pup will be positioned at the end of Hong Kong south runway, she will create an ice and snow pile to bring you to a safe and gentle stop. Are you happy for us to carry out this plan? Captain Helson: Hmm, it sounds a little precarious and somewhat risky. But we will let you carry it out anyway. Chase: Thank you for your co-operation Fireflash, over and out. Controller: Thunderbird 1 approaching from the east. Chief: Affirmative, thunderbird 1 you are clear to land. Scott: F.A.B *Cue elevator cars unloading theme.* *Thunderbird 1 begins it's decent into Hong Kong Airport. The Mighty Pups come out onto the runway to meet it.* Skye: I'll never get over how simply amazing thunderbird 1 is. *Thunderbird 1 touches down right beside thunderpaw 1. The access door opens and Scott and Sherbet step out of the craft to join the Mighty Pups.* Scott: Hi, Ryder! Sherbet: Sherbet, ready for action, Ryder sir. Ryder: Good, just in time. Now that everyone's here. We'll start with our plan. Okay, everyone, let's recap: Fireflash has another 12 minutes before it's radiation safety factor expires. Scott: Right. Ryder: Now Rubble, if you put your glowing paws onto Sherbet, you might be able to transfer some of your super strength to him. Rubble: Ok Ryder, I'll try that now. *Rubble places his glowing paws onto Sherbet's, then they start glowing.* Sherbet: It worked! I have Rubble's super strength! Rubble: Great, now we can put our rescue into operation. Ryder: Ok, so here's the plan: First, Rubble and Sherbet ride with Skye on her whirlwind down the runway as the aircraft comes into land while matching the speed with it. Then Rubble and Sherbet will hold up the aircraft by deploying their claw arms it exactly the right moment in exactly the right spot to catch Fireflash and then Skye slows the aircraft down. Once it's going slow enough, Everest will use her ice and snow powers to make soft landing for the fireflash, then it will land on the ground safe and sound. Scott: That's a good idea. All right everyone, let's do this. *Skye activates her whirlwind and keeps it low to the ground.* Skye: I'm ready for you now Rubble and Sherbet. Sherbet: F.A.B Skye. *Sherbet and Rubble hop onto Skye's whirlwind either side of her while Everest gets to work with the snowy landing. Skye then lifts Rubble and Sherbet up with her whirlwind.* Rubble and Sherbet: Whoa! Skye: Try to keep yourselves steady on here you two. *The 3 of them head for the other end of the runway to get ready to catch Fireflash.* Scott: Chase, I brought my mobile control unit with me, I'm leaving it up to you to direct the rescue operation from here. Chase: Oh really? Thanks Scott. Scott: My Pleasure, ok so you sit here and operate the microphone. Chase: Ok Scott. *Chase sits at Scott's mobile control unit.* Scott: Ok, now try talking to Fireflash. Chase: Mobile control to Fireflash, what is your radiation saftey factor now? Captain Helson: Moblie Control, radiation safety factor is now down to just 5 minutes, unless you can start rescue operation immediately, we've had it. Chase: Stand by Fireflash, mobile control to Skye, are you ready? *Skye, Rubble and Sherbet are positioned and ready at the far end of Hong Kong south runway.* Skye: Skye to mobile control and Fireflash, we're ready. Chase: Control to Skye F.A.B. Control to Fireflash, commence your approach and good luck, after acknowledging this transmission please do not make any further calls. Whatever happens, we must keep this frequency clear. Captain Helson: Roger control, starting approach now and however it turns out, thanks. *Fireflash begins it's approach to the runway.* Controller: Aircraft approaching glide path, 5 miles to threshold. Chase: Stand by Skye, Fireflash on final approach. Skye: Ok Chase, standing by. *Fireflash straightens up and glides downwards towards the runway.* Raymond: On glide path, rate of decent 500 feet a minute. Controller: Aircraft on glide path, 4 miles to threshold. Chase: Stand by crash tenders. Chief: Crash crews to end of south runway. Crash tender (Through Radio): Roger. *Fire trucks and ambulances race towards the end of the south runway to be on standby just in case anything goes wrong. Fireflash continues it's decent.* Raymond: Left left 2 degrees. Captain Helson: Check, we must position this craft in exactly the right spot. Chase: Fireflash 3 miles from threshold. Skye: F.A.B. *Fireflash continues descending.* Raymond: Runway ahead 2 miles. *Fireflash still descends.* Chase: Fireflash now 1 mile from threshold, start tracking. Skye: F.A.B mobile control. *Skye begins moving her whirlwind with Rubble and Sherbet on it down the runway, slowly at first. Fireflash continues descending.* Controller: Fireflash 500 yards from threshold, air speed 140 miles an hour. Chase: Increase to 110 miles an hour. Skye: 110 miles an hour, F.A.B. *Skye increases her speed to 110 miles an hour. Fireflash levels out above the runway and continues to race towards Skye.* *Cue Fireflash landing theme.* *After a few more seconds, Fireflash is now directly over Skye, Rubble and Sherbet.* Skye: Okay, Sherbet, Rubble, now it is time to do your thing. Sherbet and Rubble: FAB. Ruff! Claw arms! *Thier claw arms deploy, they raise them up to just below Fireflash. Skye makes one final check to make sure that the claws are in exactly the right position to catch Fireflash.* Skye: Ok Fireflash, cut engines. *Fireflash cuts out it's engines and Sherbet and Rubble grab it with their claw arms. Suddenly, Skye notices that Fireflash is about to scrape its left wing on the runway.* Skye: Fireflash, lift port wing, lift port wing! *Fireflash raises it's left wing.* Skye: Cut power! *Fireflash cuts its power again and Rubble and Sherbet catch it again.* Skye: Ok Fireflash reverse thrust. *Raymond activates Fireflash's reverse thrust mode and the aircraft begins to slow down.* Skye: Slowing you down now Fireflash. *Skye begins slowing Fireflash as well.* Raymond: We're not gonna make it! We're running out of runway! *The snow bank comes closer and closer. Fireflash begins swerving left and right.* Skye: Hold tight Fireflash, slowing you down with maximum reverse thrust. *Skye uses all her strength and the strength of her whirlwind to slow Fireflash down. The strain is colossal. Smoke is billowing from the whirlwind and the runway is starting to melt. Then...Disaster. A huge shockwave blasts outwards from underneath the whirlwind, pieces of the runway start flying everywhere and Skye can't keep herself steady.* Skye: Whoa! What's going on?! Chase: Everyone take cover! Skye's whirlwind is ripping up the runway! The shockwave must have started it! Try not to get hit by any of those pieces of runway! *Everyone takes cover as the pieces fly everywhere.* Rubble: We can't hold this plane much longer, our claw arms can't take it, the strain is just too much! They'll break off! Sherbet: How's that soft landing coming along Ryder? Ryder: It's nearly done. Rubble: Ok good. *Suddenly, the claw arms break off and Fireflash nose dives onto the whirlwind.* Skye: Fireflash abort, abort! Pull up! *Captain Helson restarts Fireflash's engines and pulls up, the resulting turbulence causes Skye, Rubble and Sherbet to fly up into the air with Skye deactivating her whirlwind right at that moment. Then the quick thinking Helson shuts off the engines again and Fireflash crashes nose first into the snow pile. Snow explodes everywhere and Skye, Rubble and Sherbet crash land into an airport baggage trolley with bags tumbling down on top of them. Then, snow starts raining down on top of everybody. The whole thing is now finally over and Fireflash is safe.* Chief: They made it, they made it! That was a jolly good show indeed. Controller: Man what a show. Chase: Are you ok you 3? Skye: We're ok Chase, good timing. Chase: Great Skye, just great. *Fire trucks and ambulances pull up around the Fireflash crash site to tend to all the people on the plane.* *Cue Fireflash victory theme.* *Just then the door swings open and Captain Helson and Raymond jump out of Fireflash. Captain Helson runs over and embraces Chase.* Captain Helson: Oh how can we ever thank all you amazing pups? Chase: Oh there's really no need, it's our duty to save innocent lives. Ryder: Yes it is Chase. Whenever a huge hypersonic aircraft needs catching out of the sky, just yelp for help. Chase: By the way, I didn't quite catch your name. Captain Helson: Oh yes, right, my name. Jason J Helson, Air Terranian pilot captain. Raymond: And I'm his co-pilot, Raymond Barret. Chase: Very nice to meet you both. *Just then, Lady Penelope appears by the aircraft door.* Lady Penelope: I say, what's going on out here? Captain Helson: Well, what's going on out here is that these guys right here just saved Fireflash. How good's that? Lady Penelope: Oh really? Huh, I suspected something was wrong. I only hope FAB 1's not too damaged. Rubble: What do you mean? Lady Penelope: Fireflash has a vehicle garage and we took our rolls royce with us in it, we're here on business. Rubble: I'll try and get FAB 1 out for you Lady P. *Rubble uses his strength to remove the vehicle garage door and goes inside. He gets FAB 1 out and he gently puts it down safety onto the ground.* Parker: Oh, thank goodness, it's still in one piece. Thank you, Rubble. Rubble: You're welcome, Parker. *Lady Penelope and Parker get into FAB1.* Lady Penelope: Sorry, got to dash and thanks again, Scott, Ryder and Paw Patrol. Scott: You're welcome, Penelope. Ryder: If you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Lady Penelope: I will. *FAB1 drives off. It is now evening back at the lookout, Marshall and Everest are star gazing, Chase and Skye are playing pup pup boogie, Rubble, Zuma and Rocky are playing ball and Ryder is fixing the console when Jeff and Sherbet call in.* Ryder: Hi, Jeff and Sherbet. is everything okay? Jeff: Yes, Ryder and good news, you might want to take a look at this. Sherbet: We made the front headline. *Jeff shows Ryder the newspaper, it is about the Fireflash rescue. The heading is "Paw Patrol International: Who Are They?".* Ryder: Oh, fantastic, this whole thing is very outstanding. I'll go and tell the Pups. Thanks for the news, Jeff. We'll be in touch, Sherbet. Jeff: FAB. Sherbet: Bye, Ryder! *The screen turns off and Ryder goes to tell everyone the news.* Ryder: Hey Pups, guess what? We made it onto the front page news! Marshall: Really? Rubble: That's amazing! Skye: Brilliant! Chase: That's great, but I still don't understand why Fireflash's landing gear failed in the first place. Rocky: Most likely because of it's new modifications, they probably hadn't been properly tested for side effects. Zuma: Agreed Rocky, by the way Chase, that reminds me, I believe you owe me something because I won that bet of ours. Chase: Oh alright then, here you are, a bet's a bet. *Chase hands a bag of pup treats over to Zuma.* Chase: Here you are. Zuma: Thank you my good man. Everest: Well, alls well that ends well, that's what I say. Ryder: Yep, I think there's a bright future for all of us, the beginning of a brand new era for The Paw Patrol. Pups, I think we are in business! *All the pups howl in cheers as a piano spee of the thunderbirds theme song plays and the episode draws to a close.* The End! Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Collaboration Category:Mighty Pups